Suspicions
by Annoyin Pixie at 19
Summary: What if an outsider got a glimpse of the supernatural world of the vampires? Well, a family in Volterra already did. When, in Italy, Bella goes to rescue Edward there's a family that witnesses a part of the scene. What was it that went through their minds? they quite obviously got a sneek peek into the supernatural. what did they make of it! read to find out!


A/N:

Now I usually don't do this, but I'd like to clear some things before there is any confusion. This piece as you might have known from reading the summary is written from the Italian lady's point of view from the family that watches Bella, Edward and Alice encounter Felix, Demetri and Jane in the alley. So here since we didn't know their names in the book, I took the liberty to name them myself.

Carolina - The mother

Antonio - The father

Amelia - their youngest daughter

Arabelle - Their oldest daughter

This one - shot is for my friend Miss SheDevil, who knew about this Fan Fiction ever since I thought to write it. It's been a long time since I've been meaning to post this and she's been very patient with me and let me take my time to post this. This is for you Miss SheDevil! ;D

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computer doesn't have the spell check.

There are bits of Italian in the story, I'm no expert, but I hope I got the Italian right. I hope its correct language.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters the plot or twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Suspicions

CPOV

We were having a good time so far in Volterra. The parade we were at was something we'd all looked forward to. Even Amelia, though still too small to understand what was happening, seemed to sense the excitement among everyone in the parade. She was a happy camper.

It was a good thing too. She was enjoying the trip and i was glad that she was. This trip was a required change for all of us. Especially so my husband, Antonio and I could take a break from work and just be with our family since life in Sienna was very busy for both of us.

Now that we were here, I regretted not planning some more. It was starting to get hotter by the minute. Of course we hadn't really factored the weather in our plans when we made them though we had known that it would be hot, but... not this hot! To make things worse the crowd in front of us was stuck somewhere up ahead and we were waiting for it to move along. The heat was starting to hike as it was almost noon now. To make thing further more worse the clock tower tolled occasionally, making Amelia cover her ears and scream every time it did. Her screaming made poor Antonio cringe every time she did since she practically screamed into his ears as he was holding our 4 year old.

I huffed. if it were up to me, we'd be waiting this out in the car with the A/C turned up.

Five minutes later, I sensed a commotion on the left side. As far as I could see, the crowd there seemed to be moving in it's own place, more like making way for something.

I turned back around, uninterested - They'd been bringing dogs through for a while now. Probably for security reasons. I concentrated on willing the crowd forward and, also keeping an eye on both my daughters even though my youngest might be in my husbands arms, and my oldest daughter was practically hugging my legs anyway.

A slight tug on my sleeve from Arabelle broke through my concentration. She'd been staring at something in the shadows for a while now.

"Mommy!" she said while shaking my arm urgently.

"What is it Belle?"

"Mommy, look there!" She pointed toward the archway next to us, in the clock tower urgently, hopping up and down all the while giggling as she did.

But I never got to see what it was that she was pointing to. I only turned in time - and on instinct - to see a young girl of average height and brown hair whiz past Antonio who twisted in his place to keep Amelia from being in the girl's way.

The girl screamed out something as she ran, but her voice was drowned by the clock's tolling. I watched as she headed towards the archway in the clock tower - wait! isn't that what Arabelle was pointing to? - i craned my neck to see past her.

What was it that was so interesting to these girls?

There, at the mouth of the archway was a boy, standing there perfectly motionless, eyes closed. He had purple lines under them like he hadn't slept in a long time. His arms were relaxed at his side palms forward. His hair was strange shade of brown, and in a wild disarray. His chest was bare and there was a piece of white fabric at his feet. the sight was just so... _Magnifico_! i couldn't take my eyes off of him! _Merda!_ My jaw almost dropped!

The clock tolled again and he raised his foot to take a step forward.

"NO!" I heard the girl scream, she sounded out of breath, hoarse and terrified. "Edward, look at me!" He wasn't listening. He only smiled slightly and went to take another step that'd bring him into the sun.

She had my whole family's attention now. I shared a look with my husband. Something was wrong here. And the name Edward? That was centuries old! You wouldn't find a single soul with that name today!

I watch as she directly ran into said Edward's arms. more like slammed into him. Though he didn't even move an inch, any person would have lost their balance with the way she ran into him. She look like she could have bounced off of him if his arms hadn't caught her almost reflectively. His eyes slowly opened - they were pitch black. There was slight surprise evident on his face as he looked at her, almost as if he wasn't expecting to see her here.

There was something in me, my sixth sense or my spidey sense as I liked to call it was telling me that something wasn't right here, it was telling me to walk away, that this wasn't something that I should witness. It was alerting me of danger. But I couldn't, I was rooted in my place, watching the two of them.

The girl, as I could see was attempting to push him back into the shadows. Back into the archway... why? What's wrong with being in the sun? Sure it was really hot and the shade would be nice, but why did she need to get him back into the shadows, and so urgently?

Even the girl herself, the was always some sort of urgency about her, the way she whizzed past us just a few moments ago, the way she ran into him, the way she needs him to look at her and now, she's trying to get him to get back into the shadows. It looked like she was using everything she had to try and push him back, but again, he didn't budge, he seemed amused from the look on his face. He softly brushed a hand against her cheek. He didn't appear to notice that she trying to force him back. She could have been pushing the wall for all the progress she was making.

Something was very wrong here. The danger alerting radar in my head went wild. It was unnatural for a human to be so completely still with someone pushing them with all the force they had. I exchanged a look with Antonio. From the look he gave me, I could tell he knew something was up too. For a person who was a practitioner of law, these things were pretty easy for us to catch. And even more if you're married to a lawyer yourself.

"I can't believe how quick it was." I heard him say. It was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. we were within hearing distance now, so we were able to listen to their conversation. "I didn't feel a thing - they're very good." he mused.

I cocked an eyebrow. What was happening here? Were they experimenting with something here, in the middle of the parade? But if that was the case, why would the girl be terrified as she is?

I watched as Edward closed his eyes again and pressed his lips to her hair. "'Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breathe had hath no power yet upon thy beauty'" he repeated the lines from Romeo and Juliet. A quick glance at my husband told me he recognized them. Being the hopeless romantic I'd been in school who'd watched and read Romeo and Juliet only about a million times, I knew them too.

"You smell just exactly the same as always." He continued. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." Okay! What does the way she smells have to do with going to hell?

"I'm not dead." She interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" Okay. I can only say this about a million times, but what is going on!? And who couldn't be far away? Was that way she was so terrified? Were these people the reason she was trying to get him to get in the shadows? What was this about him and her not being dead? Were they expecting someone to kill them? This was wrong, we have to get some of the security present at the parade involved in this.

"What was that?" he asked her politely.

"We're not dead, not yet!" Not yet? So what I'd been suspecting was right. "But we have to get out of here before the Volturi -" She didn't get to finish because at that moment comprehension flickered on his face.

Before she could say anything else he suddenly yanked her away from the edge of the shadows. He spun her effortlessly so her back was against the brick wall in the ally. The movement was so quick that it was a blur. One second they were standing at the edge and the next she was pinned against the wall with him standing in front of her, arms spread out wide. He'd taken up a protective stance in front of her.

I gasped. I knew all along. This wasn't some mental boyfriend - girlfriend - reunion thing going on here - like it appeared to anyone who had't watched the whole thing. It was much bigger and dangerous.

"Antonio," I turned to my husband. "Something isn't right here, we have to get the security in the parade involved. This is suspicious activity. _Non possiamo permettere che ciò continui. Ha fatto u vedere come ha spostato quella ragazza così facilmente? _its unnatural!"

He shook his head "We don't know the situation here, Lin, we should get a better idea of the situation and then call attention. _Cosa succede quando chiamiamo allertare la sicurezza, e quando indagare sulla situazione e si scopre di essere niente, dopo tutto?_" He looked unsure.

"Ugh, come on Tony! Did u see him spin her so effortlessly?! Like it was nothing at all to shift her!" I was getting agitated.

"How do you know she didn't make it easier for him?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Antonio, it takes a visible effort even to lift up a baby, and the whole movement was a blur, you saw it too! Stop avoiding it!"

"Okay, but can we at least watch a little further and see if we find anything more, you don't want to miss any serious activity now, do you?"

"Fine." I sighed, giving in.

I turned my attention back to the two people back in the alley. Only, this time it was four, not two. The new people, looked strange, not an average person you'd see today. The were graceful alright, but they were dressed in a strange manner considering the heat out here today. They were wearing grey cloaks that reached over to the ground. One of them was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. He seemed eager for a fight as far as I could see. The other was tall, too but like the other. He was lean. I couldn't see very well since it was dark in the alley.

What I could see, were their strange positions. Edward and the other two were crouched, almost like an animal getting ready to pounce on its prey. The girl was still pinned against the wall. I wanted to go and pull her out of that mess, but I couldn't. I didn't understand what was happening. Who were these people?

Antonio was right, it was a good thing we waited to see if we found anything .

"Mommy, my feet hurt." Arabelle whined. She was trying to climb up my leg. my poor baby! I'd been so engrossed in watching what was happening, I'd stopped paying attention to my surroundings and therefore, my daughters. How could I neglect my daughter? This was inexcusable! the crowd, I noticed, was moving now.

"Here," Antonio handed Amelia to me. She was getting cranky now, with the temperature rising. "Come to daddy, _bebè_, I'll carry you." he told Belle as I smoothed Amelia's hair and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. Belle walked over to him and held her arms up so he could carry her.

I looked back at the scene in the archway. I turned to look just in time to see Edward's head whip to his left to see someone join their little gathering. The other two did the same.I strained my eyes to see the new addition to the meeting. I watched as a girl who was really short, almost a pixie, arms swinging at her side joined the gathering of four. She went to stand next to Edward. So she was with them... hmm... well, she wasn't much of a threat to anyone, but the two who were crouching besides Edward, straightened up. What just happen?

"Antonio, _Se abbiamo intenzione di avvisare chiunque è meglio farlo ora, questo incontro è solo sempre più grande. Io in particolare non mi piace l'aspetto di quello grande. Siamo meglio a sbrigarci! _" I told him while still watching the gathering.

I kept track of what was happening, and as I did so, I heard a murmur from the group and the lean one from the two cloaked men turned to look at me. Our eyes met. I gasped and looked away. Those eyes... were... red! Not like it gets when you've been crying, but his pupils were red! I looked at Antonio with wide eyes. He gave me a short nod and went to get the security. I turned attention back to the ally. The one who'd looked at me shook his head and looked frustrated now.

Suddenly, we had a newcomer. The addition was just as small as the pixie. At first I thought he was a boy, with pale brown hair trimmed short, lank and the body under the cloak - almost black - was slim, almost skinny. Wide - eyed and full lipped. Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance was almost irrational. It was confusing. Everyone including Edward dropped their defensive positions. The two cloaked men stepped back to blend in with the shadows. Now that was weird, why would they do that? Who was she?

The security, had been watching with us for a while now. They looked anxious too.

I watched as everyone in the alley turned to follow the girl in the black cloak. Edward wrapped his arm aroud the girl's waist and walked after the pixie who'd followed the black cloaked girl immediately. They filed behind her and followed her into the shadows of the black alley.

A couple minutes later the six security men who'd been watching this last bit with us went in there to see what they could find. But they came back out empty handed. They'd found nothing at all. They interrogated us on what it was we'd seen. We recounted all that'd happened; starting from the girl's death race.

Sure, all that'd happened was strange and suspicious, but as I recounted, I felt stupid. I felt as though I was fibbing. The security thought so too, but they'd seen the last bit of the meeting - slash - encounter so they couldn't completely reject our explanation. We'd called the security's attention, of course but I knew this wouldn't be taken any further with a fully fledged investigation and such. How could it be, that you push a person with all your might and he wouldn't move? If this were taken to someone who hadn't seen what we did, they'd only laugh in our faces and tell us not to waste their time.

I sighed and turned to my husband. "Lets continue the parade, shall we? _Non importa quello che facciamo, questo non ha intenzione di andare avanti, nessuno ci crede fino a quando la vedevano loro stessi, sarebbero?_"I asked him. He simply nodded and we walked back towards the parade, joining the crowd.

As the day went by the morning's events started to seem more and more dream like. Was it possible that there was something i'd been missing the whole time? I didn't know. And I wouldn't be able to find out either.

It was dark now, and we'd come back to the clock tower to see if they ever came out - Edward, his girlfriend, and their friend, the pixie.

Everyone around us was wearing black now, most even had black cloaks. Almost like the ones i'd seen this morning on the three people who'd worn cloaks in the alley. The plastic fangs seemed real popular. Arabelle had begged for one of course, but I was having none of that.

We gave up hope soon enough and decided to head back to our hotel room. We needed to rest if we were gonna do anymore sight seeing tomorrow. Then in the evening, we'd go back to our work in Sienna.

On the way back, we passed by the main entrance to the clock tower where the tourists were allowed. It at the entrance that we saw Edward and his girlfriend, step out. He was wearing the grey cloak similar to the one I'd seen one the huge man this morning. He looked at the crowd and noticed the fangs and the cloaks. He looked pretty irritated.

I nudged my husband. When I got his attention, I nodded towards the duo. He shook his head at me. "Let it go, Lina. It will do us no good to muddle over this morning's events."

"It won't" I agreed.

Crouched to pick up Amelia, who was almost close to being dead on her feet. She rubbed her eyes with her fist. It had been a long day for both my girls, and they were tired. I looked over at Arabelle to see her already asleep in her father's arms with her sleeping head on his shoulder. My husband saw me look over, and he smiled at me, and as always, I couldn't help but smile back. I kissed Amelia's hair and gently guided her head to lay my shoulder with my hand. I felt Antonio wrap his free arm around my waist. His lips in my hair. "Lets go home and get our little girls in bed."

I looked at him with the smile still on my face. "And then we'd have time to play?" I asked cheekily.

His smile grew wide. "And then we'd have time to play."


End file.
